The invention relates generally to sporting instruction equipment, and more specifically, to a hitter's training device, for use in swing reliant sports such as golf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,055, which issued to the applicant of the present invention and which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a baseball and golf hitter's training device that creates a better balance to help a hitter perform a proper weight shift during execution of a pre-swing stage and a swing stage for hitting a baseball and golf ball, respectively. The present invention is directed to improvements with respect to those and similar training devices.